Don't Let Go
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have loved each other their whole lives, but one thing brought them together...Cancer. Sad. SasuNaru. Tragedy.


Sasuke walked through the hospital doors. He had done so every day for two year. The nurses knew his name, his face. No one even bothered to visit but him. "Naruto..." the raven whispered as he shut the door behind him. Sasuke saw the shallow but even breaths of the blonde, he was sleeping. Sasuke walked quitely over to the chair next to the bed, he laced his fingers with Naruto's. He then got lost in thought.

-Flashback-

Naruto and Sasuke were sparring in a clearing a little outside of Konoha. Both of them were panting already, but Naruto could hardly breathe. "You ready to go again dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "Hold on Sasuke, I can't breathe..." Naruto coughed and sat down. "Are you okay?" Sasuke was getting concerned. "My chest hurts...a lot." Naruto panted out. Sasuke felt Naruto's pulse, it was beating ten times as fast as it should be. The raven knew, this wasn't normal. "Don't worry, I'll be fine in a few minutes." Naruto smiled. "Naruto, something is seriously wrong." the raven said sternly. Against Sasuke's protest, Naruto stood up, but he got dizzy and fell. Sasuke caught him, he then realized that Naruto had been slowing down lately and getting tired more quickly. When Sasuke was snapped out of thought, he scooped Naruto up bridal style. He ran as fast he could, Naruto had stopped breathing.

Sasuke burst into the hospital, Tsunade was standing in the lobby. "Tsunade please help him!" Sasuke was starting to panic. Tsunade saw Naruto and took him from Sasuke's arms and ran him back the long hallway Shizune led the raven back, and he sat down outside the door of Naruto's room. He was scared, Naruto could die, but Sasuke wanted to know what was wrong with him in the first place.

Tsunade walked out of the room, Sasuke immediatly jumped up. "Is he okay? What's wrong?!" he said quickly. "Calm down." Tsunade sighed. "I can't he's my best friend!" Sasuke nearly yelled. "We took blood and we will find out what's wrong tomorrow." Tsunade said. "Can I stay with him?" the blonde Hokage could see the plead in his eyes, she couldn't say no. "Sure." she smiled and allowed Sasuke into the room. "I have to make some calls..." she whispered and shut the door.

Sasuke sat down in the chair next to Naruto's bed. The blonde's eyes were closed, oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. He was shirtless and he had wires connected to his chest. IV's stuck from his arms. It broke his heart to see someone as lively as Naruto, be in such a state. Naruto's face looked pain. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, "You'll be okay..." he whispered and laid his head on the bed next to Naruto's body. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand tight, he was clearly in a lot of pain. "It hurts..." he whispered, and a tear ran down his cheek. "I know, I'm here Naruto, I wont leave, I promise." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand back assuringly.

Tsunade has just gotten off the phone with Iruka and Kakashi. She sat and wondered why Naruto would hide his sickness from them. She knew he didnt like to be weak, but it could be something serious! Tsunade loved Naruto like family, she couldn't live with herself if he died.

Iruka and Kakashi walked into the hospital, Iruka was scared, Naruto was like his son he loved him. Kakashi claimed he didn't care, but he did, he saw great potential in Naruto and got close to him over time. "Tsunade." Iruka said, the Hokage snapped her head up, she was in deep thought.

"How is he doing?" Iruka asked quitely. "Follow me..." she said and lead them back down the hall. They looked through the glass to see Sasuke holding Naruto's hand, crying a little. "Look at that..." Kakashi sighed. "They are best friends, Sasuke is really worried." Tsunade sounded sad. "What do you think is wrong?" Iruka asked. "I don't know, we took blood and will find out tomorrow." the blonde woman said technically. Iruka sighed. "He's strong Iruka, believe in him." the silver haired man assured him. "You're right." the man rubbed the scar on his nose. "Go home and relax you two, I'll call if there is a change." Tsunade said.

Tsunade walked into Naruto's room, Sasuke had fallen asleep and curled up in the chair, still holding Naruto's hand. Tsunade wrapped a blanket around Sasuke, she knew he deeply cared for Naruto. Both boys were sixteen when Sasuke came home, covered in Itachi's blood. Naruto embraced him even though he was covered in his brothers blood. Naruto stood up for Sasuke, let him live with him...That's why Sasuke wouldn't let the blonde go. They had fallen in love during that time, even though they wouldnt admit it, the were madly in love. They had probably been in love way before that. "I believe in you two." the Hokage whispered as she shut the door.

/~***~\\

Tsunade entered the blonde's room. Sasuke was already awake. "Sasuke, we have his results..." Tsunade looked like she had been crying. Sasuke knew it wasn't good, but he followed her out of the room. "Come in here Sasuke." she said. Sasuke sat down on the chair in his office and she sat next to him. "We got his results...he has terminal heart cancer." Tsunade's eyes started to tear. Sasuke's looked shocked, then tears suddenly started to pour down his cheeks.

Tsunade couldn't stand it, she embraced Sasuke tightly. "It'll be alright, but he can't be a ninja anymore..." she told the small boy, but he cried harder. "That's what Naruto lived for, to be Hokage, to be a ninja and now it's being taken away!" the raven screamed, Tsunade knew he was scared. "Go see him..." she whispered, he got up and walked out. Now, she has phone calls to make.

Naruto had woken up when Sasuke walked in the door. "What did my blood test show?" the blonde boy said weakly. "Naruto...you have...um..." Sasuke stuttered and was choking up. "What?" Naruto looked worried. "You have...heart cancer..." Sasuke started to cry. Naruto was shocked for a moment, but then calmed. "Well what do you expect? I'm the Kyuubi." Naruto whispered as he began to cry. "Don't say that!" Sasuke yelled. "You're amazing! I love you!" the raven yelled again. The blonde was shocked and so happy at the same time. "Sasuke, I love you too." he smiled. Sasuke looked into the blonde boys crystal pools and they leant together and kissed each others lips.

-Flashback Ends-

Sasuke felt the tears come when he thought of that day. Sasuke felt a small squeeze on his hand. "What's wrong babe?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke wiped his tears fast. "Nothing." he faked a smile. "Don't lie to me." Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry baby, just thinking about all we've been through." Sasuke kissed him. "I love you." Naruto whispered. "I love you more." Sasuke smirked. "Nuh uh!" Naruto pouted. "Yes huh!" Sasuke fought back.

"Okay you two stop." Tsunade laughed. "How are you feeling today?" she asked Naruto. "Better than I ever have!" Naruto smiled. "Good because the cancer is subsiding." she smiled. "Oh thank God!" Sasuke yelled and kissed his blonde. Tsunade was so glad to see Sasuke happy, ever since Naruto was diagnosed, he was depressed and scared, but when he was around Naruto he acted strong. The blonde was truely happy when he was with Sasuke. "I want to keep you here in the hospital just in case, but there is a small apartment up in the hospital near my office, that we're going have you and Sasuke live in." she smiled. Naruto and Sasuke both smiled.

Naruto walked through the hall, Sasuke's arm around him, Tsunade leading the way. "Here's the room." Tsunade unlocked the door and opened it. Both boys stared in awe at how nice it was. "I'll leave you two be." she walked away and shut the door behind her. Naruto layed down on the comfortable bed. "I feel so good!" he yelled. Sasuke sat down next to him and started to stroke his hair. It made Sasuke smile, Naruto was so scared he was going to lose his hair, but he didn't. Kemo was very painful for him and often made him sick, Sasuke was just so happy to see the blonde better. "I love you so much." Sasuke whispered. "I love you too." the blonde brushed Sasuke's lips with his fingertips softly, Sasuke kissed them. And then he kissed Naruto deeply and the blonde kissed back. Naruto knew Sasuke loved him, but he was scared what would happen to him if he died. But right now all he was focused on was kissing.

Naruto slid his tongue slowly into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke didnt reject it at the least. Sasuke's tongue wrestled with the blondes. Naruto started to slide Sasuke's shirt up, it was soon removed. Little by little clothes were discarded and then it was about time..."If it hurts you tell me...are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke whispered lovingly. "Sasuke, I'm fine don't worry..." the blonde said back. Sasuke nodded and proceeded.

He readied himself at Naruto's entrance and entered the head in slowly. Naruto made a pained sound, Sasuke considered stopping, but Naruto nodded, telling him to go on. Sasuke moved all of himself in slowly, Naruto gasped at the sudden pain, but it got easier and he started to moan.

"Does it feel good babe?" Sasuke moaned. "Yeah...keep going!" the blonde moaned loudly. Sasuke thrusted in and out a few more times and then he heard a loud lustful moan from his lover, he knew he hit his prostate. "Hit it Sasuke, again please!" Naruto cried. Sasuke hit again and again until Naruto moaned loudly and came. Sasuke felt his lovers walls closing in and he came as well.

"Did you like that baby?" the raven said as he covered up his and Naruto's bodies. "A lot..." he whispered and kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto naked body, they looked into each others eyes. God, Sasuke was in love with him, and Naruto was in love with Sasuke as well. They were meant for each other, destined from the start. Sasuke kissed the blonde, "Naruto, I'm so in love with you..." he whispered. Naruto stroked the raven's cheek, "And I'm in love with you." the blonde pressed his forehead against the raven's. Naruto closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, Sasuke held him close and feel asleep himself.

/~***~\\\

The next morning the two took a walk early, hand in hand, Sasuke took him for his first bowl of Ichiraku's in two years, where he actually got to sit down and eat. "How do you like it babe?" the raven asked. "I missed it!" Naruto yelled and slurpped more noodles. Sasuke laughed, his Naruto was back to normal. Sasuke looked at his watch and knew Naruto had to hurry up, they needed to get Naruto to his check-up with Tsunade.

"I'm full!" Naruto sighed and rubbed his stomach. "We gotta get you back to Tsunade for your appointment." Sasuke smiled, he payed the man at the ramen stand and the walked back, hand in hand.

"Hi Naruto, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked. "Full! Sasuke took me for ramen." Naruto grinned widely. Tsunade laughed, "He'd do anything to see you smile." That made Naruto smile. "I'm worried about him..." Naruto said. Tsunade looked at him and sighed, "Hunny, he's not well, he hasn't been for two years, he doesnt sleep or eat as much, he's too scared you're going to die, he loves you." She put her hand on the blondes shoulder. "I know and I love him, I'm so worried about him, after I die, he's getting his hopes up about the cancer subsiding, like it's going to disappear, but I know it's not...I'm scared that if I die, he'll kill himself." the blonde whispered that last part.

The Hokage looked at him and hugged him, "Go get your man sweetie, make this time the best, you never know when it will come back." she said. Naruto got up and walked out of the room and right into his lovers arms and they shared a kiss.

"Babe, I got a surprise for you..." Sasuke whispered. "Really?!" Naruto was so happy. "Yeah, but before I give it to you, I'm going to take you out for the best night of your life!" the raven smiled and took Naruto's hand.

"Where to first Sasu baby?" Naruto asked anxiously. "Well first, I'm gonna take you to the beach for a walk." he said. The blonde smiled widely, Sasuke was gonna go take him to the beach to watch the sunset, he couldn't wait.

/~***~\\

Sasuke and Naruto walked hand in hand on the beach, Naruto giggled every time the water splashed his feet, the raven couldn't stop smiling. The blonde gasped when he saw a starfish and ran in the direction of it. He looked up when he felt two arms circling around his waist. "I love you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto kissed him deeply, "I love you too." Naruto whispered against the raven's lips. "This is so perfect Sasuke...me, you, the sunset and the ocean." Naruto said. "I'd do anything for you baby." the raven said to him, Naruto smiled and kissed his lover again. "You're so amazing." the blonde whispered.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked off of the shore, "Now I'm taking you to the stream side, for a surprise." Sasuke smiled. Naruto was so glad that Sasuke was smiling, that's what made his day.

When they got to the stream, Naruto gasped at the waterfall he saw, pouring down into the stream water. Sasuke pulled out his I-Pod and put one headphone in his ear and one in Naruto's. "Wanna dance baby?" Sasuke whispered and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Yes, I do." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke turned on some music and they began to dance.

Sasuke and Naruto kissed, a deep kiss. "I've never felt so loved in my life Sasu, I'm in love with you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled and whispered "I love you..." and kissed the blonde again. "Close your eyes." the raven said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Sasuke said "Okay, open." When the blonde opened his eyes, he gasped, he was so shocked and happy at the same time. Sasuke was down on one knee with a ring in his hand. "Naruto, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you, will you marry me?" Sasuke smiled up at his lover. Naruto tackled him down and kissed him, "Of course I will!" the blonde yelled. Sasuke smiled and slipped the ring on Naruto's finger and he held him. Naruto and Sasuke were too happy for words.

/~***~\\

A month had gone by since Sasuke had asked Naruto to marry him. "Wanna go do something baby?" Sasuke asked lovingly. "Sasu...I'm not feeling so well today..." Naruto's chest was hurting, he was scaring himself, which wasn't helping. Sasuke's stomach dropped..."What's wrong baby?" his voice was shaking. "I need to go down to see Tsunade, now." the blonde was really starting to get scared. "Okay, come one babe" Sasuke said, helping him up.

Half way down the hall, Naruto collapsed. "Oh God!" Sasuke yelled scooping him up in his arms. He ran down the halls and ran down to Tsunade's office in the lower level. "Tsunade, he collapsed, help!" the raven screamed. Tsunade's stomach dropped, she knew Naruto's heart was shutting down. Tsunade took him from Sasuke's arms and rushed down the hall way. Nurses rushed around her, hooking Naruto up to wires and tubes.

When Tsunade walked back to her office, she found Sasuke on the floor, having a panic attack. She got on the floor and held him in her arms. "Shhh Sasuke calm down, shhh." she rocked him back and forth in her arms. After he calmed down, she talked to him about Naruto's condition.

"Sweetie, this decision is up to, keep him on or take him off life support." Tsunade looked at the boy, he was in no place to make this, he was a wreck with all this going on. "Can I see him?" he pleaded. "Of course, hunny, go back and see him." she said as the raven walked out of her office.

When the raven walked into the room, his stomach dropped, he didnt want to see his love hooked up to all those wires, not again. "Hey baby..." Sasuke was trying to choke back tears. His chest was rising up and down quickly, he looked over at the raven. Naruto took his lovers hand, "It hurts Sasuke...a lot." Naruto was about to cry, his heart felt it was being squeezed. "I know...I know..." the raven looked at him. "And that's why I'm taking you off life support." Sasuke let a tear slip down his cheek. "Thank you baby, so much..." Naruto wanted this pain to end, and he knew that Sasuke truely loved him. "I want your suffering to end..." Sasuke moved away the oxygen mask and kissed Naruto. "I'll be back." he walked out the door.

"Take him off...take him off Tsunade, end his suffering..." the raven started crying. Tsunade hugged him, "You're making the right choice hunny." she whispered. "He has an hour without life support, I'll leave you two be until then." she walked into Naruto's room and turned off the machine and unhooked his wires. "There you go sweetheart, it wont be long now..." she brushed the bangs from his face. Naruto smiled and watch Tsunade leave and then looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke crawled into the bed with his lover and put him between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and Naruto snuggled against his chest. "I'm sorry, I couldn't make it for our wedding baby..." Naruto breathed. "Don't say sorry, you tried..." Sasuke held him closer. They kissed, Sasuke couldnt hold all of this in. Sasuke started to cry, and Naruto couldnt stand it and started crying too. They held each other tight. "Don't leave me, please, I cant live without you baby, I can't..." the raven was shaking. "Babe please, calm down." the blonde kissed him.

"I love you Naruto, with all my heart, I need you, just to feel your breath on my skin. I cant live without you." Sasuke said. "You have to promise me you wont kill yourself." the blonde said. "But Naruto-" "Promise me!" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's yelling. Naruto touched Sasuke's face. "Please..." he pleaded. "Okay, I promise, I wont." Sasuke whispered and then they kissed.

Naruto's eyes, started to darken and his breathing became more labored. "Sasuke...I think it's my time to go..." the blonde breathed. "No! Not yet!" Sasuke started to cry. "One kiss, the final kiss..." he whispered. Sasuke agreed and kissed Naruto, the deepest most passionate kiss they had ever shared. "I love you..." they both whispered. Then Naruto closed his eyes and slowly slipped away, into forever sleep.

Sasuke couldn't think, as soon as he heard the monitor go flat, he started to cry, he couldn't control himself. He held the lifeless body of his lover against his chest and cried even harder. "Come back, come back!" the raven cried.

Hours passed by and still the raven sat there and held Naruto's body. No one had the heart to bother them. Sasuke felt Naruto's body grow colder, saw the color escaping his skin. He just kept crying.

A few more hours passed and Tsunade finally walked in, to a still crying Sasuke, who would probably get dehidrated soon from crying so much, and Naruto's lifeless body. Tsunade had already cried her tears, she was worried more about Sasuke. "Sasuke...can we take him?" she made a soft approach. He just nodded slowly and hugged the body one last time. Tsunade lifted the body and carried him out of the room and then soon came back in. "Sasuke, you need to get up...come on." she helped the boy out of the hospital bed and walked him home. "I'll come get you for the funeral tomorrow...please be safe..." she whispered and shut the door.

Sasuke got so upset, he started throwing things, knocking pictures off the wall, punching the ground, ripping things open, breaking things, and then his hands started to bleed. It felt good to him, he felt numb, but he knew he couldn't kill himself, he promised Naruto. He grabbed a peice of glass from a picture from he broke and cut deep into his arms. Once, twice, eight times...he got dizzy from the blood loss and passed out.

/~***~\\

Sasuke awoke to pounding on his door. "Sasuke...sweetie it's time to go..." Tsunade said. "Hold on..." he said sleepily. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself, he was a mess. He cleaned off his arms, put on some nice, but dark clothing and walked out the door.

Tsunade looked at the boy, he was a mess, all happiness, all life, had left his eyes. He looked dead, Tsunade put her arms around his shoulder.

When they got to the site of the funeral, which happened to be where the fourth Hokage's face was carved into the mountain, Sasuke saw a crowd of people, he knew all of them. They all looked at him, he felt a set of arms wrap around him. "Sasuke...I'm so sorry..." the pink haired girl whispered through her tears. Sasuke slowly wrap one arm around his former teammate, "Thank you Sakura..." he said, choking back the tears he knew would fall before the end of the funeral.

Tsunade walked Sasuke up to the casket, her arm still around his shoulder. At the casket, Naruto's best friend stood, Gaara, and even he was crying a little. When Sasuke walked up and looked down at his angel, Gaara just looked at him, with a soft look.

Sasuke took his hand and touched the cold lifeless body that used to be his lover. "I love you Naruto..." Sasuke's tears had now started to fall, he was embraced in a hug, not by one but three people; Gaara, Kiba and Lee. "We know that we didn't like you, but you made Naruto happy, and we know that you are truely in love with him and he loved you too!" Gaara stated, the other two nodded, they were all crying.

Tsunade stood with Jiraiya and talked to him. "Do you think he is gonna be alright?" Jiraiya asked the blonde woman. "He promised Naruto he wouldnt kill himself, but other than that...no I don't." she said sadly. "He'll die of depression soon enough...Sasuke is going to let himself go, he wont be the same, I just know...he loves Naruto too much." Tsunade said again. Jiraiya avoided what she said, "We better get him, the funeral is about to start." he walked towards Sasuke, with Tsunade close behind.

/~***~\\

Sasuke cried so hard, Tsunade had her arm wrapped around his shoulder. When they started lowering Naruto's casket into the ground, Sasuke almost ran after it, but Tsunade held him against her chest. Sasuke fell to his knees crying, Tsunade went down with him and started crying herself. She watched as the casket was lowered and then buried.

Little by little, people left the funeral site. But Sasuke stayed, it started to rain. "Are the angels crying for you baby? They should be, the world has lost such a great beauty..." Sasuke fell to his knees, his tears fell to the ground like the rain. He layed down next to the grave, next to the freshly dug earth and cried. Soon after, he fell asleep.

From a distance, Gaara had witnessed it all. He walked up to the Uchiha, and scooped him up, he would get sick if he stayed out there all night.

/~***~\\

Sasuke awoke in his bed, still in his wet funeral clothes. He was automatically upset, not being able to wake up next to his love. He decided he didnt want to be bothered and he placed a seal on his house, not allowing anyone to get in.

He went down to his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of liquor, he had it hidden from when Naruto first got cancer, when he seriously got depressed or worried, he would drink from it. There was still a good amount in there. He poured out a whole glass, he drank it all in a chug. He poured more and more until the bottle was almost empty.

He could finally feel the numbness coming to his body, he loved having the numb feeling. He slid down to the floor and cried, tears flowed like rivers down his face. "Naruto...please come back..." he held a picture of him and his blonde close to chest. The alcohol made his body numb, his brain. He rolled up his sleeves, to make another mark...

/~***~\\

"There is no way of getting into his house." Gaara said. "What do you mean?! He is unhealthy! We need to keep him safe!" Tsunade yelled. "He isn't going to get any better don't you get it?!" Gaara snapped back. The blonde Hokage was taken aback by that. "He fell asleep next to Naruto's grave last night in the pouring rain, and you think he's gonna get better?!" the Kazekage snapped.

Tsunade sat quitely for a moment, and looked at the people around her. Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Neji. "What do u think we should do? He'll die of depression...when I saw him at his funeral, I knew...he wanted to be in that casket with Naruto. " she said.

"Tsunade, Sasuke just needs to close his eyes and slip away, and be with Naruto, it'll happen soon...we all know it." Kakashi said. Tsunade sighed, this was gonna be hard. "Naruto was all Sasuke had left, Naruto and him were in love and they have been since they were kids, before they admitted it to each other." Kakashi said.

"Let me go, I can get in...I'll let him slip away." Tsunade said. They all nodded and watched the Hokage stand up and walk out of the door, they all awaited for her return and Sasuke in forever sleep.

/~***~\\

Sasuke had become so weak from not eating and cutting himself. All he did was cry and hold a picture of Naruto to his chest. His seal was dying down, he felt someone approaching. He knew it was Tsunade, but he didnt have the strength to get up and keep her away.

The blonde woman walked into the young boys room, it was a mess, he was a mess. She picked him up and put him in her lap. "Close your eyes sweetie...slip away and be with him..." she whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes, never to wake up again...he was finally with his love.


End file.
